


A Singular Voice

by StygianTongue



Series: Concordant [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Respecting Jedi Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StygianTongue/pseuds/StygianTongue
Summary: Jedi were encouraged to be creative. From nearly the moment they arrived at the Temple, younglings were given tools with which to make things, for while the Force could be used to destroy, it served a better purpose as a means to create.
Series: Concordant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920778
Kudos: 21





	A Singular Voice

Jedi were encouraged to be creative. From nearly the moment they arrived at the Temple, younglings were given tools with which to make things, for while the Force could be used to destroy, it served a better purpose as a means to create.

Many lessons taught to younglings were embedded within lessons of art—of music, canvases, gardening, and more. Jedi did not make art to shock or to break the flow of the Force, but rather to exemplify it. Prized were the works that resonated in the Force, that told a story or that shown brightly with understanding known fully only to It.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a youngling whose propensity for song was nearly unmatched within the halls of the Jedi Temple. Few younglings of his age had claim to a voice as sweet and pleasant as his, and his talent with pitch and control and harmony was nearly unparalleled. His songs, when he on occasion wrote his own, were so harmonious with the Force that they brought tears to the eyes and aroused spirits to his cause as easily as Obi-Wan breathed.

While Obi-Wan was proficient in several musical instruments, his favorite by far was the clàrsachord, a squared, handheld instrument that produced tones similar to that of a valachord. Obi-Wan discovered the clàrsachords during is traditional exploration of his homeworld, Stewjon, and had loved it ever since. For those lucky enough to hear it, Obi-Wan's renditions of traditional Jedi melodies and Stewjoni folk music (oftentimes mixed for pleasingly novel songs) were a highlight in the Temple.

He sung dutifully in the Youngling Choir and played his clàrsachord for the Jedi Minor Orchestra for many years until his age and talent bade him to join the high-up versions of both. However, Obi-Wan declined spots in either to focus on skills he thought more Jedi Knights and Masters would desire to see in a Padawan. He was to be disappointed that his efforts were in vain, and Obi-Wan was sent from the Jedi Temple to Bandomeer to join the AgriCorps.


End file.
